


My Mouth

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: A4M, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: You could've just kissed me. But I don't dislike this part of you either.





	My Mouth

You run your thumb across my bottom lip and into my mouth, suggesting me to open up. I raise an eyebrow and meet your prompt, opening my mouth... and lightly closing my teeth on your flesh.

You let out a playful tsk and push down on my jaw, forcing my mouth open again.

"Stick your tongue out. I want you to drool for me," you murmur.

Hmph. I roll my eyes. You could've just kissed me. But I don't dislike this part of you either.

It's not long before you pull out your cock and wipe my spit onto it, off of your hand, off of my chin.

"Well?" I say, looking up at you as some drool rolls down my chest. "You gonna use that or is it just out for display?"

You push at my lips and I take you deep into my mouth, already riled up. The way you taste, the way you put your fingers in my hair, the way you hit the back of my throat... oh god... The chills run down my back.

You start to thrust your hips, meeting my motions, signaling to me you're nearing the edge. I reach up with a hand and push down on your hand on my head, telling you it's fine.

The moment arrives and you slam your cock in all the way down to the base. Ropes of cum spill down my throat, and I can't help but regret not getting a better taste of them.

You take your cock out of my mouth, and a string of drool and cum falls down on my chin to drop down onto the rest of my body.

You could've just kissed me. But I don't dislike this part of you either.

**Author's Note:**

> (2018)


End file.
